The Love Of Willow And Tara
by Comanderbg
Summary: This is the saga of Willow and Tara in an alternate Buffy universe. What if Tara never died and Willow finally got to spend her life with the woman she loved? This story answers the question of what life would be like with a married Willow and Tara.
1. Chapter 1

Series Name: Love Triangle

Chapter One: To Have And To Hold

Summary: Willow and Tara focus on their relationship and the future. Marriage!

Paring: Willow/Tara

Feedback: Please do. E-mail at if you wish to personally give feedback. More I get the more I can focus on getting these fan fics right.

Copyright: I do not own any of these characters, only the ones I made for this series. All Buffy/Angel characters are copyrights to Joss Whedon.

The sun rose over the town of Sunnydale and shined down on Sunnydale University, Willow woke up to the sun's rays and looked over at Tara who was sleeping next to her and she kissed her lips softly. "Good morning, sweetie." She said softly and Tara looked at her with a smile. "Good morning." She said. "I feel like going to the Magic Shop today. You wanna go?" Willow asked Tara. "Sure, we could see how you're friends are doing." Tara said. "Good. Come on." Willow said as she got out of bed and got dressed as Tara watched her. "Are you sure they're okay with us being together?" Tara asked shyly with a small stutter and Willow sat down on the bed. "Of course they are, Tara. I mean, why wouldn't they be? I'm in love with you and that's never going to change." She said and Tara smiled. "I'm glad." She said softly. "Come on, get dressed and you'll see how well they are with us being together." Willow said. Meanwhile at the Magic Shop, Buffy looked around the small trinkets and books around the shop. "How old is all this stuff?" She asked Giles. "Very old, Buffy. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch any of them." He said and Buffy sighed. "Sorry." She said and Dawn picked up a small green crystal. "This looks like one of Willow's crystals, or at least like the one she has. She told me she and Tara used this once for..." Dawn stopped herself as she saw Buffy and Giles look at her. "Nothing...yeah, nothing at all." She said and put the crystal back. Willow and Tara walked in holding hands and Buffy looked at them and noticed them holding hands. "Hey Will." She said. "Hey Buffy." Willow said and Dawn walked over to her. "Hi Willow." She said. "Hi Dawnie. So, how's business?" Willow asked as she walked over to Giles. "Slow as always. Anya is late again." Giles said. "Wow, even when you make so much money?" Willow asked in a joking way. "Hello everyone. Miss me?" Xander said as he walked in with Anya. "Ah, right on que." Giles said as he saw Anya. "I'm ready to make money, Giles. Where's the customers? There are suppose to be customers...no customers means no money. No money means very bad." Anya said. "Honey, remember what we talked about on self-control?" Xander said and Anya sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry." She said and walked behind the counter. "It seems your friends are very busy." Tara said. "Don't worry, sweetie. They're always like this around the Magic Shop." Willow said. "Shouldn't we tell them?" Tara asked. "I will, I just um...it just takes time." Willow said and Buffy walked over to them. "You two seem perky and quiet today. Anything up?" She asked them. "Uh...maybe. I don't know." Willow said in her nervous tone. "Okay...so, how are you Tara?" Buffy asked her. "G-good. Willow and I are just looking for new crystals and a book." Tara said with a small stutter. "Okay you two...what is going on?" Buffy asked as she folded her arms. "Tara and I have been thinking and we made a choice today. We're going to get married." Willow said with a smile and Buffy's jaw dropped. "Married?" Buffy asked in surprise. "Who's getting married?" Xander asked as he looked at Buffy. "Willow and Tara." Buffy said. "Congratulations you two." Giles said with a smile. "Thanks, Giles." Wilow said with a grin. "Wow, you two are finally tyeing the knot, eh? It's about time." Xander said. "You two are thinking of marriage? So earlier in a relationship? I'm not sure if it'll last, I've dealt with things like when I was a Demon, most the wishes I got were from wives." Anya said. "Anya...self-control." Xander said to her. "Sorry...congratulations." Anya said with a small smile. "Thank you. I-I uh...I wanted to come up to all of you in person so I...I could show you how much Willow and I are in love." Tara said with a stutter. "Well, best of luck to you both then." Xander said. "I was thinking of having Buffy be one of the bride's maids." Willow said and Buffy smiled. "Really? I never been one before, thanks Will." Buffy said. "So, when are you two planning the big wedding day?" Xander asked. "We haven't decided yet, we're still thinking about how we want the wedding." Willow said. "If you need any help just let me know." Dawn said with a smile. "Of course we would Dawnie." Willow said with a smile. "Well, we better go back to our apartment...we just wanted to tell you the good news." Tara said. "Okay. Well, again...congratulations." Buffy said. Later on back at the apartment, Willow sat down on the bed as Tara sat behind her and brushed her long red hair, they were both in their nightgowns. "They seemed happy for us." Willow said. "Yeah, I guess. I'm still not sure." Tara said as she brushed Willow's hair. "Did it bother you to tell them, Tara?" Willow asked. "N-no, not at all. I'm just not sure Buffy took it well, I mean you've been apart of the Scoobies for years and now that you're getting married she feels as if she's loosing her best friend." Tara said. "Don't think that, sweetie. Buffy is very happy for us and she'd do anythings to help us out." Willow said. "What about her Slayer duties? Will she still be able to do them?" Tara asked. "Of course she will, she doesn't need me all the time." Willow said and Tara stopped brushing her hair and set the brush down on the dresser as Willow turned around to look at her. "What's wrong, Tara?" Willow asked and Tara laid down on the bed and placed her head in Willow's lap. "I'm just scared." She said and Willow caressed her blond hair as she looked at her. "Don't be, Tara. Everything will be fine baby, you'll see." Willow said and Tara sat up and kissed Willow on the lips romantically and laid her down on the bed as she laid on top. Willow put her arms around Tara as they kissed each other on the lips, Tara started to move her hand under Willow's gown and Willow let out a small moan as she felt her hand. "Oh, Tara..." Willow whispered between kisses. "Just trying new things." Tara said with a smile and moved her gown up all the way as her moved over her left breast and started to squeeze it softly and Willow moaned a little loader. "I think this marriage will be just fine." Willow said softly.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Series Name: Love Triangle

Chapter Name: It's A Groovy Kind Of Love

Summary: Now that Willow and Tara are getting married, they discuss the future and try to forget the past.

Copyrights: I do not own any of these characters. All credit and hails go to Master Joss Whedon, for if it was not for him none of this would be possible. Lyrics from the song Drive You Home are copyrights to the band Garbage.

It's funny how

Even now

You still support me after all the things that I've done

You're so good to me

Waiting patiently

And isn't it sad that you still have to ask if I care

I never said I was perfect

But I can take you away

Walk on shells tonight

Can't do right tonight

And you can't say a word cause I leap down your throat

So uptight am I

I never said I was perfect

But I can drive you home

At Willow and Tara's apartment they both rested there in bed together and had an hour long cuddle fest. "What type of wedding should it be?" Willow asked as she looked at Tara. "I don't know...I was thinking we could just have a private wedding with just Buffy, her friends and some of our Wiccan group members. I'm not sure our families would show...especially mine." Tara said as she rested her head on Willow's tummy.

Tara snuggled up to Willow as she thought about their future and Willow could sense Tara was worried about something. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Tell me the truth." She said to her and Tara looked at Willow. "Well, you remember when my family showed up for my 20th birthday...what they said and everything. It scared me so much, I wasn't even sure if I was worthy of having around. I felt like a loss that was worth losing until Buffy and the others stuck up for me and fought to keep me here. I felt accepted for once, I mean I felt it when you and I started being together, but I felt more accepted by them." Tara explained.

I got down on myself

Working too hard

Driving myself to death

Trying to beat up the faults in my head

What a mess I've made

Sure we all make mistakes

But they see me so large

That they think I'm immune to the pain

Willow smiled as she caressed Tara's hair and looked into her blue eyes. "Well, you should because they do accept you, Tara. They also have, they just don't know you as well as they do me and it's hard for them to know what to say to you sometimes." She explained and Tara sighed as she laid her head back down over Willow's tummy. "I guess I did hide from them for a while because I was afraid of what they would think of me if I told them about my feelings for you." She said to Willow. "Don't feel that way anymore, Tara. I love you and they know it now, they're even going to be there for our wedding. Buffy is going to the bride's maid and even Anya promised to support us. They should count for something...I mean that, it's hard to get Anya to support things very often." Willow joked and Tara giggled and kissed Willow on the lips. "You're right, I guess it's just a groovy kind of love we have." She said and Willow laughed a little. "Yep." She agreed.

Walk on shells tonight

Can't do right tonight

And you can't say a word cause I leap down your throat

So uptight am I

I'm praying for a miracle

But I won't hold my breath

I never said I was perfect

But can you take me home

Willow and Tara both laid there together as they watched the candles on their dresser shine in their dark rooms as the night outside sounded with the noise of the night that was gentle music to them. "So, you don't think I'm evil?" Tara asked and Willow kised her kissed romantically. "Not one bit. You're Tara...my Tara and I love you. Your family, that wasn't your true family...Buffy and I are your family now. I'm going to be your wife and nothing will change that." She said and Tara wiped a tear from her eye. "That's means a lot to me, Willow. knew from the day I saw you that things would be different from me. They you'd save me, you'd care for me and I was right." She said and Willow smiled at her. "hat's what I'm here for...I'm just a bag of love." She said and Tara laughed a little and Kitty jumped on the bed and meowed. "Looks like he agrees too." Willow said and Tara pet their kitten softly. "Our baby. Our family." She said and rested her head against Willow's breasts to listen to her heart beat. "Our love..." She whispered.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Series Name: Love Triangle

Chapter Name: Cold Feet

Summary: Willow and Tara are real excited about the wedding, until one night Tara has a nightmare of a spell backfiring and killing the woman she loves. Tara now has cold feet and is afraid of harming Willow...she seeks out the truth in her dream by seeing a Fortune Teller and what she hears may change everything.

Copyrights: Joss Whedon owns all Buffy/Angel characters. Hail To The King! Anywho...lyrics from the song If I Fall by Tara McLean is copyright to the woman herself.

It seems so far to go

It took so long to get here

Now I'm saying things I swore I'd never say

And I'm afraid again

I thought I had it in me

I used to be so sure

There I was stronger than ever

Here I am blaming the hurt

And if I fall

I will find a way back to my hands

I'm the only one who can help me find my feet

Again

Sweet little fighter

Sweet little scar

Sweet little fire in my heart

Tara and Willow walk inside the Magic box and see Buffy helping Giles put some things on the shelves. "Be careful with those boxes now, Buffy. They are full of artifacts that are over hundred years old." Giles warned her and Buffy sighed. "Don't worry about your old trinkets, Giles." She said and saw Willow and Tara. "Hey you two. I was wondering what happened the last time you were here." She said as she walked over to them. "Tara and I were discussing a few things and we still want to do it." Willow said with a smile. "Yeah, she reminded me of how you and the others stuck up for me when my father came to take me away and I owe you all a lot. You are my family now." Tara said with a smile. "That's great, Tara. I'm sure you and Willow you make a wonderful pair." Giles said and Buffy set the box down on the ground.

Willow smiled as she looked at Giles. "Thanks. I know we will...I already started looking for a gown." She said. "We want matching colors and also I want it to be a private wedding with just friends." Tara said. "Sounds cool to me." Buffy said and Dawn walked in. "Hey Willow. Hey Tara." She said. "Hi Dawnie." Willow said and Dawn walked over to Buffy. "Can I help?" She asked her older sister. "Just don't break anything." Buffy said and Dawn rolled her eyes as she put things on the shelf. "Giles, where are all the customers. It's almost opening time...why are they not lined at the door?" Anya asked. "Anya, it's 7am in the morning, people have other things to do and some people are still asleep. We don't open until 10am." Giles said and Anya looked at the cash register. "Oh, then I'll count the money." She said as she opened the register and started to right down the amount of cash they made.

Later on in the day, Willow and Tara walked inside a gown shop and saw a beautiful blue slick gown. "That looks your size, Tara. What do you think?" Willow asked her and saw Tara had a worried look on her face. "Sorry to look so down, I just...do you think it was right for me to say friends only? I mean, I would like Buffy's mom to come." Tara said as she looked at Willow. "She'll be there, Tara. Don't worry, no one took it the wrong way." Willow said and Tara hugged her. "Aw, are you two looking for a bride's maid gown?" The female store clerk asked them. "No, wedding gowns." Willow said up front and the clerk looked at them. "Oh...well, uh...okay. For the both of you?" The clerk asked. "Yes, we're getting married." Willow said as she held Tara close. "Y-yeah." Tara said with a small stutter. "I'm sure I could...find something to your liking." The clerk said nervously as she tried not to offend them. "I want the blue gown for my wife here." Willow said, as she felt confident. "Blue is my favorite color." Tara said with a smile. "I'll measure you then and get it wrapped for you." The clerk said and walked off and Willow and Tara both laughed. "It seems someone is afraid of the L word." Willow said. "Love?" Tara asked as she looked at Willow and she giggled. "Yeah, love." Willow said, as that was the second thing on her mind.

As night fell over Sunnydale, Willow and Tara slept in their bed peacefully, but Tara was tossing and turning in her sleep as she saw Willow and her casting a spell the night before their wedding, she couldn't see what they were casting it on but the results were bad as she saw herself push Willow down and a bolt of lighting struck Willow. Tara woke up in horror and looked at Willow as she panted in fear and tears came down her eyes. "Tara?" Willow said as she woke up and looked at her as she saw she was scared. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked her and Tara held onto Willow without saying anything and just cried.

It seems so easy now

Everything I dreamed about when I was a child

It looks like a good place here

So I think I'll stay for awhile

And if I fall

I will find a way back to my hands

I'm the only one who can help me find my feet

Again

Sweet little fighter

Sweet little scar

Sweet little fire in my heart

The next day Tara was quiet half the day as Willow and her looked around different stores. "Tara, you haven't spoken a word since this morning. What's wrong?" Willow asked as she looked at her and Tara frowned a bit. "Nothing. I just...I-I had a h-hard time sleeping." She said with a stutter. "You're nervous and worried about something, I know that stutter." Willow said. "It was nothing, just a s-s-stupid dream." Tara said nervously and Willow held her hand. "Baby, tell me." Willow said softly. "I can't, I'm afraid of losing you." Tara said and Willow stopped in her tracks and looked at Tara. "Are you having second thoughts?" She asked her. "No...well, maybe." Tara said. "What was the dream about?" Willow asked her and Tara sighed as tears rolled down her face. "You died. We...w-we were doing a spell and I tried to stop you and then it backfired and killed you. I don't know what we were fighting, but it was the night before our wedding." Tara said and Willow held her close. "Hush, baby. It's okay...I'm not going to die. It was just a bad dream...you're having cold feet. It's normal." She said to her. "You're right...I'm just being silly." Tara said and Willow kissed her lips softly. "Everything will be fine, sweetie. I promise." She said to her and Tara kissed her lips. "I know...I hope I mean." She said softly.

You came here screaming

And never stopped to listen to your one and only prayer

A place for you somewhere

Sweet little fighter

Sweet little scar

Sweet little fire in my heart

And if I fall

I will find a way back to my hands

I'm the only one who can help me find my feet

Again

Sweet little fighter

Sweet little scar

Sweet little fire in my heart

Later on in the afternoon, Tara walked inside a Fortune Teller's office and sat down in a chair as the older woman looked at her. "What is it you seek, child?" She asked. "I-I... had a dream. I saw the woman I love being killed and I think I was the reason in getting her killed." Tara said. "Oh, that is a very troubling situation, child. How would you want Ms. Cleo to help you?" The woman asked. "Tell me the meaning of it...is it just a worry about something to come or is it going to happen? If it is...w-why?" Tara asked. "Hmm...I can why you are scared. A death during such a wonderful occasion is a dreadful thing in deed, sweet girl. How long have you know your girlfriend?" The old woman asked. "F-for about three years. We started dating about five weeks after we knew each other at Sunnydale University and graduated about a week ago. Now, we want to get married, but I saw someone attacking us in my dream and I tried to stop her or get her out of the way of fire but it seemed as if I just pushed her into danger." Tara explained. "Dear child, it seems to me you care for her very much and worry for her health. I do not believe anyone would want to harm her unless they wanted to prevent something from happening to protect you." The old woman said. "My family...they d-disapprove and wanted me to go home with them." Tara said. "Ah, they do not approve of such a bonding. The world you two live in is a very confusing and scary thing, child. Do not let it blind you from love...because love is love, dear girl. No one can take that away from you." The old woman said. "I-I guess you're right...but who would want to kill my Willow?" Tara asked. "I think you may know the answer to dat yerself, child." The old woman said and Tara sat there and was deep in thought and then it came to her.

Back at the apartment, Tara walked in to see Willow laying on the bed in rose pedals naked. "Hey." She said and Tara smiled. "Hi." She said softly. "Where were you? I was getting lonely." Willow said. "I...I was just out. I had to get some fresh air." Tara said and removed her clothes as she laid in the bed and tossed some pedals at Willow playfully and she giggle. "I love you." Willow said and kissed Tara on the lips. "I love you too." Tara said and held Willow close as she rested her head in her lap, but deep inside she was sad to the fact that her family may want to harm Willow when they find out about their wedding.


End file.
